Every action got a reaction
by PrudenceLovesBooks
Summary: Nachdem Gideon den dummsten Fehler begangen hat, flieht gwenny nach Phönix. Dort findet sie bei Rénee Unterschlupf(jetzt lass uns mal so machen als ob si noch in Phönix wohnt), eine gute alte Freundin von Grace. Bella, Rénee' s verheiratete Tochter, kommt für 2 Wochen zu Besuch und trifft ihre Sandkastenfreundin verheult in ihrem Bett. Die Cullen's tun alles um sie aufzumuntern.


Ich knallte meine Zimmertür zu und schloss sie ab. Während ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen, fummelte ich an meiner Balkontür. Ich bekam sie schließlich auf. Ich rannte nach draußen und ich stütze mich am Geländer. Die Scene die sich vor meinen Augen abgespielt hatte wiederholte sich ohne Pause. Gideon, Charlotte, Kuss, Wand... Es waren die einzigen Wörter die ich geaade sagen konnte. Ich schnappte nach Luft. Ich kämpfte mit der Trauer die mich füllte. Ich kämpfte und meine Eiskalte Seite siegte. Doch eine einzige Träne rannte mir meine Wange hinunter. Mir entfuhr ein Schlutzer. Was?! Was Hatte ich Falsch gemacht?! Warum hatte er mich betrogen?!

Mein Mund öffnete sich von allein und Töne entfuhren mir.

Ich sang und sang bis ich heiser wurde. Erst nachdem ich mein Lied beendet hatte bemerkte ich laute Schritte von der anderen Seite meiner Tür hallen.

„Gwenny! Mach SOFORT diese Tür auf!" schrie der Mann der mein Herz gebrochen hatte.

Ich fing an zu weinen. Langsam bewegte ich mich zu meiner Tür und flüsterte:

„Nein Gideon. Es ist zu spät." ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen bewegte ich mich zu meinem Kleiderschrank. Gideon schrie wütend auf während ich meine Sachen so schnell wie möglich in einem Rucksack schmiss. Auch den Chronografen. Ich brauchte nicht weniger als 3 Minuten. Dann holte ich meine Handy hervor. In Rekordgeschwindigkeit tippte ich Leslie' s Nummer ein. Hinter mir fing Gideon an auf meine Tür zu treten.

„Ja?" fragte Leslie nach 2 piepen.

„Leslie, buch mir einen Flug nach Phönix. Ich kann hier nicht mehr bleiben." sagte ich verzweifelt.

„Was ist passiert?!" ertönte Die verwirrte Stimme meiner besten Freundin von anderem Ende der Leitung.

„ Gideon, Charlotte, Kuss, Wand" sagte ich. Ich fing haltlos an zu weinen.

„Oh mein Gott! Dieser_!ICH WERD IHN UMBRINGEN" schrie sie Wutverbrand im Hörer. Ich würde ihr dafür immer dankbar sein

„Bitte!" bat ich ich sie bevor meine Stimme nachgab. Stille. Ich hörte ein paar Schlutzer.

„Okay... Du muss in 30 Minuten am Flughafen sein.. Dein Flug geht in ein und halb Stunden "

„Danke!" flüsterte ich bevor ich auflag. Ich rannte zu meinem Balkon und Schmiss mein Rucksack raus. Ich drehte mich nochmal um, um das Zimmer zu betrachten das ich nie wieder betreten wollte.

Ich lief zu meinem Schreibtisch und holte mein Pass aus der Schublade. Ich nahm noch mein Sparbuch und ich lief wieder zum Balkon. Die Tür gab nach. Gideon rannte rein und stockte als er mich sah. Über seinem Gesicht flossen Tränen. Er weinte? Warum? Er liebte mich nicht mal.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte er mich während er auf mich zulief.

„Das sollte nicht dein Problem sein.." gab ich wütend zurück.

„Es tut mir leid gwenny!" sagte er. Er war bei mir angekommen.

„Ja... mir auch!" erwiderte ich traurig. Ich drahte mich um und sprang aus meinem Fenster. Gideon schrie, doch ich war bei weitem mehr Athletisch als ich aussah. Ich landete auf meine Füße und ich rannte schwer Atmend zu meinem Fahrrad. Ich hob meinen Rucksack auf und warf ihn mir über den Rücken. Ich setzte mich auf meinem Fahrrad und ich fuhr los.

„GWWEEEEENYYYYYY!" schrie der Mann der mich betrogen hatte, den ich aber immer noch liebte. Ich ignorierte ihn. Ich fühlte mich leer. Nur leer. So leer wie ein schwarzes Loch.

Ich kam schwitzend am Flughafen an und ich schmiss mein Fahrrad in einer Ecke. Er war mir total egal. Ich sah Leslie die auf mich wartete. Ich rannte auf sie zu und sie fiel mir um meinen Hals.

„Es tut mir Leid! Alles wird wieder gut!" flüsterte sie mir beruhigend im Ohr.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss hier Weg. Ich kann nicht mehr!" sagte ich hysterisch.

Leslie weinte während sie mir meinen Flugticket in der Hand drückte.

„Ich muss gehen..." stellte ich fest als ich gemecker hörte. Er war mir gefolgt. Meine BF drückte mir einen Kuss in den Haaren und sie schubste mich zum Schalter. Ich gab meinen Koffer ab. Die Stewardess sah mich mitleidig an. Anscheinend wusste sie was ich gerade durchmachte. Ich lächelte sie dankbar an. Sie lächelte freundlich zurück. Ich lief in die Richtung meiner Maschine.

„GWENN!" schrie ein Mann den ich nur allzu gut kannte. Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte. Er rannte mir hinterher. Ich kam an der Security an, und gab einem schwarz gekleideten Mann Die Silberne Kette die mir Gideon zum 17 Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Schnell sagte ich ihm wem sie den Schmuckstück geben müsst und ich verschwand. Nicht ohne mich umzudrehen und Gideon mein zutiefst verletztes Gesicht zu zeigen. Als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah stockte er und er fiel auf die Knie. Ich sah noch zu Leslie die sich vor Kummer schüttelte und ich lächelte sie schwach an. Ich formte ein stummes „tut mir leid" mit meinem Lippen und ich stieg in meinen Flieger.

Nachdem Gideon den dummsten Fehler begangen hat, flieht gwenny nach Phönix.

Dort findet sie bei Rénee Unterschlupf, eine gute alte Freundin von Grace.

Bella, Rénee' s verheiratete Tochter, kommt für 2 Wochen zu Besuch und trifft ihre Sandkastenfreundin verheult in ihrem Bett. Die Cullen's tun alles um sie aufzumuntern.

Doch gwenny wird opfer eines schlimmen Autounfalls. Der verzweifelte Carlisle(der nichts über gwennys Unsterblichkeit weiß) versucht sie wieder zu beleben. Mir einem sehr starken Mittel. Alle erfahren von dem Unfall. Sogar die, die es gar nicht sollten. Solche wie Gideon... Währenddessen wird Gwendolyn Sherpherd zu Gwendolyn Cullen.

Wie wird dieser Drama enden? Was wird aus Gideon? Was wird passieren?


End file.
